someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reflection
This is my first Creepypasta, so please feel free to give feedback on how to make it better? This is... The Reflection. Enjoy, and sleep well. Hehehe... -SYMM37RY- Creepypasta The Reflection I do have a name... But I do not wish to give it. If I do this, then you will suffer greatly with curiosity. And who knows, it may come for you. Do not say I didn't warn you... But if you wish to know my story, please keep reading as I tell an insane personss perspective on a story of survival. If you wish to spare your own sanity, stop reading immediately. If you stayed... Here goes. It started about a month back, and I had just turned 27 when I was at a trading festival at my hometown, much like a flea market. Many people had come to purchase unique and interesting things, from antiques to old gaming systems. Hehe, you name it. But let's get straight to the point. I was wandering, bored and thirsty, as it was indeed 103 degrees that day. It was hot living in Texas and all. No doubt water would be a necessity. However, as soon as I was about to give up on looking for something cool and leave, I came across a cool looking mirror that had an awesome engraved frame. It looked pretty cool to be honest, with the engravings being of different light colors and of old Victorian styling. It looked a bit cheesy and gross as to seeing how the colors wouldn't fit with anything. But what had caught my attention was what I could do with it. Blacklight. It would be guaranteed to look so amazing with awesome colors that came from a blacklight in my room. I was an artist, I did mural painting and a bit of graffiti work. It was all in the past as I moved on to adulthood. But I did some stuff in my room to make the walls look amazing with different murals and graffiti along with a wall devoted to showcasing the many drawings I did. I debated with myself... Thinking about whether or not I should buy it. But I came to an immediate decision. I handed the seller the money to buy the mirror. She then spoke to me. "You know, there's a story behind that mirror. Something about it being in a house in which the wife was killed along with a girl your age about 50 years ago. It belonged in the girl's room... But it was sold after being given to a relative. And so it's traveled from many owners. I don't know why. But you look really happy to keep it, so it might just stay with you. Who knows." I found it hard to understand how the seller, a young woman, knew so much about an old mirror. I thought It was just a plain ol' mirror, but I guess there was something more behind it. I thought it just made it cooler. I nodded my head, "so how many families has the mirror been passed on to?" My curiosity burned in my head as I was willing to know more about the mirror. "Well, about 7 before it was stuck in a storage unit, and the unit was eventually auctioned off. I won the unit and I'm selling all that you see right here. But a strange man said he saw the mirror and told me about it, saying he was a cousin of the wife that was killed. He said apparently the husband wasn't home when it happened." I wanted to know more, "When what happened?" "The murders," she said, "when the girl and wife were killed by what seemed to be a toxic gas that destroyed their insides. Or so it seems.... No one found out who the killer was. But strangely only specific places of their insides were torn apart, supposedly from the gases corrosive effects, that's what the reports say anyways." I tried to piece everything together but it just wasn't making any sense as you can tell already. I just thought the woman may have been a bit deranged in some way. I put all this aside, just focusing on the fact that I just got a new item to put in my room, one that would really pop into color with the blacklight on. I said goodbye to the woman, picked up the mirror and left for my car parked on the other side of the market. If only the heat weren't such an issue, boy was I drenched in sweat. Eww... I was eager to get the mirror home, but even then, I had some errands I needed to run, along with meeting a girl that I liked for some time. I made the bank deposit I intended to make before getting distracted by the market, dropped off a movie I borrowed from a friend at their place, paid my bills, and finally reached the small café where I had planned to hang out with Trisha, a girl I had liked since I graduated. It had been about two years since I last saw her before leaving town for college, and I wanted to talk with her again after last meeting her about 3 days ago, and meet ups like this were the norm. We always enjoyed each time that we would hang out, so we did so quite often. I was excited to show her what I had bought. Upon reaching the café, I noticed it was emptier than usual. Trisha was sitting on the patio waiting for me with that smile... Oh, that smile... She was absolutely beautiful. It made me melt inside every time I saw her. Being the man I was, or so I thought, I gathered some courage and met with her, chatting about life and stuff, interests and eventually... The mirror. As we started to leave, I popped open the trunk to my car and shown her the mirror. She gave me this funny look and patted me on the head as she said, "you are entirely weird, hehe, but I mean that in a good way silly head." It was nearly sundown as I headed home, after Trisha and I had temporarily parted ways. I felt extremely drowsy, sleepy, distracted... Which was no bueno while driving. I jolted after nearly running off the side of the road from being so darn tired. I don't know how I could've suddenly been so sleepy. I reached home, suddenly awake as my excitement built from placing the mirror upon my wall in my room... But lemme tell you, my bed was never this comfortable when I did the whole *lay down on the bed after a long day* thing. Once I did... I passed out entirely. A nightmare came about, one that I have never experienced before. I was in complete blackness... Running, scared, helpless from something I felt was chasing me... Getting closer to me. I then tripped and fell face first, everything flashing white in a split second. It took me seconds to recuperate as my vision cleared itself of heavy dark blurriness. Everything shifted white as I woke up, slowly... I sat up, and looked around as I saw a pure white room. No windows, no doors. Nothing. Just a white room, looking like it was made of marble. But I looked at the floor, and I saw absolutely no deviation in the marble, not another pigment of color. It was all just a solid shiny white no matter where you looked. I was sort of wondering why I hadn't suffocated yet, being in an enclosed box after all. But it was a dream, so yeah, stuff happens. Anyway, I tried looking for a way out, feeling claustrophobia, even though I never had claustrophobia. I figured my mind was just going crazy as I wandered about the small enclosed room. I felt like there was no way out... So I walked up to a wall and slowly started to bang my head lightly against the smooth, glossy marble. I stopped and turned around, and suddenly found myself in shock as I came to realize the young girl standing there, my age, pretty and beautiful. I watched with awe as she stood there smiling normally, like she had not seen me in forever as a good friend of mine or something. As if she knew me, she said in a sweet, soft voice, "hey... I've been waiting to speak with you for some time." I pointed at myself in confusion as if to say "me...?", realizing that this dream was still continuing from where it left off last time I met this girl in my dreams. She nodded and spoke, saying, "the mirror, I've seen it before, and it's very creepy. Please, be careful." Then I woke with a jolt... Looking at the mirror. But something was different about it, even though it still looked the same. I felt uneasy, mainly from the dream... But... I just can't explain how I felt. I was excited, but a little creeped out. I had this cold feeling from the bottom of my stomach shooting down to my feet before running up my legs and up to my spine, and eventually back to the hairs on my neck. It felt as if some evil had just entered the room. Seeing as it was my day off, I figured I had enough time to tinker with the mirror and get it cleaned up. But first things first, I had to have my breakfast, for my stomach was growling at me with hunger. Cooking eggs and bacon was all I had time for, and as soon as I finished breakfast at about 11:30 in the morning, I figured I had enough time to get some soapy water and clean off the frame, and then some glass cleaner to clean off the mirror. The good thing was, that feeling had come and gone, so I was no longer feeling the chilling cold that was running up my spine, and I was kind of happy for quite some time. After cleaning up the mirror, it simply looked amazing and brand new. It made me even more happy to see that the colors were even brighter than before. Exhaustion began to set in again, and I became really sleepy. so I decided to take a nap on the couch, and I had passed out for a few hours before waking up at about 3:00 in the afternoon. I just didn't really see why I was so tired. I got plenty of sleep the night before, yet for some reason, I felt like I just needed to take a nap. I had another nightmare... But this time, it was all centered around the mirror, it was like a dark aura was beginning to wrap black veiny tendrils around the frame as blood began to seep from the frame onto the mirror, and it looked grotesque as a flash of lightning blinded my sight, only to see a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at me. I woke again with a jolt. At this point, I was frustrated with what was happening, even angrier than usual. But I found that I was in bed... Midnight. I hadn't even gotten to see what the mirror looked like with the blacklight on. But I was startled to see that it was already there. Had I put it there unknowingly after cleaning it up? I had trouble telling dream from reality now as I slowly got up to turn the blacklight on. I was excited... For a moment, until what I saw next truly horrified me. I turned on the blacklight, only to see splatters of a dark neon bluish-purple flash before my eyes. In a frenzied manner, it read in scribbled and smeared neon, "run" and "it kills" and finally, "invisible" I was truly becoming sick... And I swallowed my vomit in fear. What had happened to this mirror? Were these splatters... Blood splatters?! Was a little forensic evidence all I needed to fit the pieces together? All I knew was, it wasn't the killer. It was something else. I looked at the mirror... And I couldn't believe my eyes... For there were those same red glowing eyes staring back at me. I was in complete shock, my mouth went dry, and I was shaking, probably not even noticing I had already pissed myself. Just like in the nightmare. I ran quickly toward the lightswitch, gleaming its bright rays all over the room. Nothing was there, and everything had disappeared. I looked into the mirror with a sigh of relief, thinking that I had been hallucinating from my exhaustion. But as soon as I turned the light off... There it was. It was the size if a Great Dane, with sharp blades for its front claws and spear like appendages for its hind legs, a snout like mouth with crazy wicked sharp teeth, dripping with drool mixed with blood... Its glowing red eyes filled with anger staring into my soul. I looked behind me, And it was materialized, right there. It was real, and It was ready to kill me, I ran out the door as it chased behind me, slashing and gnawing its way towards me in a quick pursuit, and it was gaining on me fast. I thought I was going to be done for. I was almost paralyzed at the thought and tripped right as the creature lunged at me and sailed right over me, and heard a sickening slicing sound as I could have sworn I heard a girl say "Surprise!" I looked up and saw the creature tearing her apart... Trisha... I saw the pupils in her eyes, now wide from the painful shock of oncoming death, a loud shriek escaping her lungs as she screamed "Why?! WHY?!" The creature soon faded away as quickly as it had appeared... Could this thing have been the killer all along...? I regretted finding out about the mirror's true secret... A portal for a demonic creature to come and kill and feed. It had planned on killing me in my sleep, without a sound. But the discovery ended up with the girl I liked, the girl I loved... Being killed. I panicked as I quickly turned on the lights before the creature could hunt me down. I knelt by the dying body of Trisha... Crying at what I had just witnessed. I heard a loud roar, and I had frozen in place... I had no idea where the creature was... All I could do was run, if I tried to turn off the lights to find it, it would surely kill me like it did to poor Trisha, her spine separated from her body as her entrails lay sloppily across the deep, crimson stained carpet, her ribcage ripped wide open. I felt like throwing up again... There was no time... I ran only to see the door in front of me slam open and witness police officers rush in. "Oh thank goodness!" I yelled... But I didn't get the response I wanted. I heard a gunshot... And then, black. I woke up... In a cell... I was imprisoned. I tried to tell them what happened... But they labeled me as insane and sent me to this asylum I'm at right now... They said it was me... They never listened to me, and now I wrote this to get this on the internet... Hopefully it did. If you ever see a framed mirror, stay away. It could be a portal for something so horrendously evil. There's a reason why they call me Hades now... Legend has it, that the killer had killed a 24 year old girl one month ago by barely even touching her and was never found. But they didn't have the blacklight... They didn't see the truth. She was the fiancé of a loving soon to be husband, who had mysteriously disappeared that same day. She was killed by a "gas" that tore up and corroded her insides... And the autopsy had shown... She was pregnant with a daughter. Ideology I obtained this idea through a conversation with a good friend of mine as we talked about creepypastas. The dreams were real in fact. And so this was the pasta I made myself that revolved around the creepy dreams that I had. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Demon